Broken
by Dark Angell908
Summary: This is just a lil song fic. One shot. i like it so r


**BROKEN**

Ginny looked up into her lover's eyes. 'Why' was all she could think. "So your just going to leave?"

"Yes" Answered he answered not looking directly into her eyes.

"Am I ever going to see you again then?"

"That I do not know."

Ginny turned away with tears in her eyes and fled back to her dorm. Draco Malfoy knew he should go after her. Every bone in his body was telling him to chase her down and kiss her till the world ended, but that was impossible. He could never be with her without losing everything he had ever worked for. So he let her go and planned to never have to see her again. He would graduate and she would move on and find love with someone else. 'So why can't I shake this feeling?' he thought to himself.

_I wanted you to know, _

_that I love the way you smile,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away… _

It had been two years since Draco Malfoy had graduated from Hogwarts, and he was anything but ok with where his life had taken him so far. He knew his life was missing the most important thing he had ever hoped for. Love. He thought leaving her and getting out of her life would be the best for both of them but it wasn't and only now could he see the size of the mistake he had made. He would never get her back however. She was engaged to none other then Harry Potter. Rumors had it that they were to wed in the spring.

_I keep you photograph, _

_And know it serves me well,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

It's been two years and Ginny still couldn't get him out of her head. He would never see how much he hurt her. 'I guess all for the best though.' Oh how she had missed him those first few months. She still did. Whenever she thought of him or saw his picture in the papers she would break down in tears. But she was marrying Harry and there was nothing she could do about that. 'It is not like he still loves me anyways.'

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away…_

'I'm actually doing it.' Ginny thought as she looked out of her veil and into the mirror. She knew her life was never going to be the life she dreamed of. At least not with Harry as her husband. But it was almost done only a few precious minutes before she would be Mrs. Harry Potter. Oh how her heart ached.

Draco was devastated. He knew he needed her in his life but she was getting married, and in only twenty minutes. Without further thoughts and only a slight pop he had disappeared in thin air. 'I can't let her go on without knowing my feelings.' he thought as he apparated to her rooms.

_The worst is over know…_

She turned around when she heard the pop. The sight made her eyes sting with tears. 'He's here.' she just looked into his silver eyes and collapsed into his arms.

"I couldn't live another minute without you." He finally said. "I couldn't breathe without you."

_And_ _we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away…_

"What will we do know?" Ginny continued staring into his eyes. "I'm going to be married in fifteen minutes. I owe it to Harry."

"We can leave know and never come back. You don't owe anyone anything but yourself. We've both been miserable for far too long now. You deserve to get what you want. And it's right here waiting for you.'

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight…_

So they left. They arrived somewhere Ginny had never seen before. It was a beautiful room. All white. With white lilies everywhere. Her favorite flowers. Ginny knew she couldn't stay here forever she would have to go back and at least explain to her family… Explain to Harry, that this was the only way she could be happy. It didn't matter to her what they thought of Draco. She wasn't anything but a shell without him next to her. And she was going to give that up for anything

_Cause' I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away…_

They had been gone for about three days. It was time for her to go back and explain. She was so scarred but Draco had promised not to leave her side the entire time. They would Have to realize it was her life not theirs.

They arrived at the front door of the Burrow. Ginny walked in still visibly shaking. "Momma… Where is everyone?" There was noises coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny." Harry said looking at her from the kitchen door. Then he noticed who was behind her. Furious he began running.

"Where have you been Gin?" Molly asked coming from the kitchen. "Oh. I think I know what's going on here. Come on baby let's talk."

Ginny followed her mother into her room. She sat on the bed. " I love him momma. I can never love Harry like this. I'm so sorry."

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away…_

"Ginny you two aren't for each other. You live two different lives." Molly said

"We love each other. I 'm not whole without him."

"Baby your going to marry Harry. He's who you belong with." Ginny began sobbing knowing her mother was speaking the truth.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away…_

Ginny and Molly walked downstairs. Ginny's eyes red and puffy. She looked mournfully at Draco. He knew she had made up her mind. He would be leaving soon only allowed to watch her from afar.

"I'm sorry Draco." she walked out the door in Harry's direction. He left. Left her life forever.

_Your gone away_

_You don't feel me here any more…_

"I do." Ginny said with a defeated look in her eyes. Tears begining to stream down her face.

"I do" Harry said sad that he would never have her love.

Draco watched from afar knowing she knew he was there and they were both broken souls. Never to be allowed true love again, only stuck with hopes and dreams. He walked away not able to bear seeing her sad face with Harry anymore.


End file.
